


Tom Holland Blurbs

by take_me_adventuring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: A collection of short blurbs and headcanons, mostly requests/based on prompts





	1. Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested - Based on the song 'Would You Be So Kind' by Dodie Clark
> 
> Tom and reader confess their feelings at an impromptu visit to the zoo

“No! Tom, you don’t get it, they’re-”, you devolved into giggles before you could finish your sentence, Tom spared a glance at you, making sure not to keep his eyes off the road for too long and grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, “they’re cousins!”

“Spongebob and Patrick?” He really wasn’t following what you were saying but the sound of your laughter was infectious.

“No no no, Patrick and-” Your hand clapped against his shoulder and you leant your forehead against it, shaking with laughter, “Patrick and Gary, the pet snail!”

“They’re cousins?” Tom couldn’t help himself from bursting into laughter along with you, thankful you were stopped at a red light and hyper-aware of the flutter in his chest from your hand against him.

“Their dads are brothers!” You wheezed out, making vaguely inhuman noises as you tried to catch your breath, sinking lower in your seat.

“Patrick and the snail?” The corner of his eyes crinkled as he grinned wider, watching you folding in on yourself in laughter.

“Yeah…” You sighed, finally getting yourself under control, the light turned green and a car honked behind you.

“That’s so fucking funny.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh my god! Tom! Tom! Tom!” you slapped his arm repeatedly, sitting straight up in your seat as you spot the sign: Los Angeles Zoo - Next Left Turn

“What? Oh my god! What?” He flinched away from your onslaught, mostly due to his silly mood than any actual pain.

“Can we go to the zoo? Pleeeease? I haven’t been in so long!” It took him a moment to register what you’d said, throwing his head back in laughter when he did. There was a happy warmth resting in his stomach, he was full of pancakes from the breakfast you’d just had and there was a familiar giddy haze hovering around him.

“Sure thing, darling.” The term rolled off his tongue easily, but using it with you always made his stomach flip nervously.

He pulled the car into the zoo’s parking lot, you were out the door before he’d even put the car in park, already bouncing up and down in line when he locked the car. As soon as you had your tickets you were dragging him by the arm to see the giraffes.

“But why are we seeing the giraffes first? They’re on the other side of the zoo.”

“Because they’re my favourite and we have to see them first. Come on!”

You spent the afternoon wandering around the zoo, Tom watching in mild amusement as you gushed over the various animals. He was mostly lost in his thoughts, caught up in the way the sunlight shines against your skin, the way your eyes sparkle when you see something exciting, the sound of your laughter running through his veins. You were off ogling some tropical fish in the aquarium section and Tom was absentmindedly watching some automated presentation on starfish when something peaked his interest.

“Y/N! Y/N! Come here you’ve gotta see this!” He found you around the corner and pulled you over to the display he’d been watching.

“There are many types of creatures in the sea. From tiny fish to huge sea stars, giant whales to microscopic krill.” The automated voice began as the video looped again.

“Tom, what are you-?”

“No wait, just listen ok?”

“-recent research has uncovered a common ancestor between the marine gastropod, commonly known as sea snail, and Asteroidea, otherwise known as-”

“Starfish!” You cut the voice off with a shriek, “motherfucking Spongebob!” Your laughter rang out, echoing in the confined space.

Tom watched you with a smile as you threw your head back, bathed in soft blue light, your hand flew out to clutch at his shirt for stability. His hand absentmindedly came up to settle over yours as your laughter trailed off, his heart thudded under your touch. Your eyes fell on his and he pulled you to wrap his arms around you.

“I think I really like you,” His skin was electric, he felt you stiffen in his arms, “I thought that would be enough but…”

“Tom…” You spoke so softly he barely heard the word over his racing heart.

“Please, fall in love with me.” 

“I think I can do that.” You pulled back, smile soft and eyes alight with happiness, Tom felt the wave of relief wash over him, warmth overtaking his body.

“Do you want to go and find the butterflies?” You took his hand, moving to leave the aquarium with Tom in tow.

“No thanks, I’ve already got plenty.” He turned to look at you, a cheeky grin lighting up his face as you gaped for a moment.

“That… was terrible!” You burst into laughter and Tom couldn’t be happier.


	2. Heartache On The Big Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Based on the song 'Heartache On The Big Screen' by 5 Seconds Of Summer
> 
> Tom and reader argue as he packs for a work trip, leaving her alone in the days following

“This isn’t a fucking movie ok? You can’t just apologise and expect everything to magically fix itself!” He could see your eyes brimming with tears, hands balled by your sides as you paced around the room.

“Whatever, I don’t need this shit right now.” He pushed past you, shoulder bumping yours on his way to the bedroom.

“Tom! Don’t you dare walk away from this!” You follow him into the room, watching him aggressively throw clothes into his suitcase.

“Well, what do you want me to say Y/N? I have work, there’s not a whole lot I can do about that.” His jaw tensed, a pair of pants landing with a thud among the rest of his things.

“You could have told me more than a day in advance!”

“I forgot ok? I’m sorry! What do you want me to do about it?!”

“I want you to realise how much of a dick you’re being right now!” You threw your hands up in exasperation.

“It was one mistake! You’re the one that’s blowing it way out of proportion!”

“It’s not about the stupid press junket Tom! It’s about the fact that you never fucking tell me anything and I specifically took time off work this week to see you and you couldn’t give enough of a shit to tell me that you wouldn’t even be here!”

“I-” he sighed, hands resting on the suitcase, “I know baby, and I’m sorry, but I told you I thought that was next week and I don’t understand why you’re making such a fuss of this.” His tone was gentler but low and tense.

“Because you asshole, I’m not just some background character that you can jerk around however you like! You need to learn to communicate and fucking tell me shit like this! Even if you don’t think we have plans, it’d be nice to know if my boyfriend’s going to be completely MIA for a week!”

“I’m sorry! How many fucking times do you need me to say it? I’m sorry I fucked up, I’m sorry I’m a terrible boyfriend, I’m sorry you took time off work for nothing and I’m sorry you can’t seem to grasp the point of a goddamn apology!” The silence that followed was heavy, Tom slowly coming to the realisation of what he’d just said as he caught his breath.

“Wow, ok, fuck this. Don’t forget dress shoes.” You turn and walk out of the room, leaving Tom to finish shoving things into his suitcase.

About twenty minutes later he emerged from the room, suitcase in one hand, the other stuffed into the pocket of his sweatshirt. You felt him awkwardly standing behind you, shuffling his feet, you could practically hear him trying to think of what to say.

“You’re going to be late.”

“Right, yeah, ok. See you later then.” He hesitated, before making his way out of the apartment. Your shoulders relaxed and you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding, a deep pit of dread settling in your stomach.

Hours passed and no matter what you did you just felt restless. You couldn’t sleep in your room that night, you couldn’t even go in to get some pajamas, the doorway stood there leering at you, reminding you, replaying the words “I’m sorry I fucked up.”

You spend the night uncomfortably shifting in the guest bed, the empty space beside you like a frozen chasm, glaring at you with icy judgment. “I’m sorry I’m a terrible boyfriend.” You fell asleep furious.

You woke up with a pounding headache, trudging into the kitchen for coffee and painkillers. You could feel the presence of the open doorway behind you like a pair of eyes boring into that back of your neck. “I don’t need this shit right now.” You slam the door shut, leaning your forehead against it, your fist coming up to pound against the wood.

“You fucking asshole!” Your anger slowly whittling down to a soul-crushing loneliness.

The rest of the week goes by much the same, every now and then you’re reminded of the fight and an intense flash of anger shoots through you before fading into a lethargic sadness. You didn’t hear from Tom, time zones were always a hassle when he went on tour and you knew you both needed your space. By the end of the week, you were so emotionally exhausted that you could barely think, your mind was a constant sludge of unexpressed emotion and tired thoughts. You missed Tom so fucking much.

You were walking through the kitchen and into the living room when he came through the door, stopping dead in his tracks as your eyes locked. You froze in place, the two of you just stared at each other with tension hanging thick in the air. You were so tired, you felt your throat close up and did nothing to stop the tears from coming. You choked out Tom’s name as his arms wrapped around you, sobbing into his shoulder as you felt his own cries shaking his chest underneath you.

He pulled you towards the couch and you collapsed with him, your limbs tangled together and faces pressed harshly into each other’s shoulders while you cried together, holding each other close in a silent but sincere apology. You knew this wasn’t over but for now, at least, he was here and you were ok.


	3. Uncle Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - pure fluff of Tom and reader in baby fever
> 
> This is so short I'm so sorry

You and Tom have been together forever, you’ve got a cute little apartment in LA, you’re engaged with no solid plans to get married, and you’re both seriously going baby-crazy. It mostly consists of cooing over babies you see on the street or gushing over tiny baby clothes at the mall. One day you’re visiting your brother, sister-in-law and your nephew and you both go MENTAL for this child. Mostly Tom, Tom goes mental for this child. He spends the entire day sitting on the floor playing with legos or colouring or reading stories in animated voices. He never seems to get tired of the hyper-curious questions or your nephew’s habit of pulling on people’s hair, his excitement over whatever drawing or block-house he’d made was somehow always genuine. He didn’t bat an eye when his carefully constructed lego tower was demolished by your nephew’s tiny hands, Tom attacked him with tickles and started chasing him around the living room. Laughter and childish screams of delight filled the house as you watched from the kitchen, smiling fondly at his natural ease with children. When he starts yawning Tom begs your brother to let him put him to bed. You sneak in and watch Tom tucking him into his sheets nice and snug and talking softly about how nice and warm and cosy he looks and how much his parents love him. You hear a very soft “I love you Uncle Tommy”, Tom looks up to you standing in the doorway and his eyes are shining and he looks so stricken and in love, your heart melts on the spot.


	4. Swing and a Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Tom asking your dad for permission to propose during a 'friendly' game of golf

You’re catching up and having lunch with Tom and your parents because you haven’t seen them in ages and you go to the golf course because they have your FAVOURITE gnocchi at the restaurant and your dad and Tom like to bond over golf.

You’ve just had lunch so you and your mum are sipping mimosas or something while Tom and your pop go off for a quick game like always. And Tom’s been really distracted all day and you have no idea why because he’s been this way for weeks but today he seems extra stressed, you think it might just be because he just got the next Avengers script (bc by some miracle they decided to trust him with it) and your parents like to grill him for spoilers. 

So they’re out on the driving range having a few swings, chatting and sipping a couple of beers (it’s all very blokey but it’s a summer afternoon, can you blame them?). And your dad’s just finished telling Tom a story about when you’d begged them to let you get a puppy even though you were near deathly allergic so you all went to the pound to look at dogs and you didn’t stop sneezing the whole time. 

And Tom would be SO SOFT inside because damn he loves you and he’d really nervously go “Hey uh, Mr (Y/L/N), I know this is kind of archaic but I’m really in love with your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her so I’d like to ask for your permission to ask her to marry me.”

He says it SO fast that your dad barely caught it but he breaks out into the biggest, most shit-eating grin because Tom could very well be laying an egg with how much he’s anxiously shifting and your dad never could pass up an opportunity to fuck with your partners. So he’s all like “I don’t know Tom, are you MAN enough to fight for her hand?” lifting up his club so Tom knows he means golf

They go over the actual course and Tom is even more nervous because he has never once beaten your dad in golf and today is no different. He loses by at least two hits at each hole and by the twelfth, he’s sitting an embarrassing 32 points above your father. 

He’s all ashamed and sad and still super nervous because asking your dad was really just a formality, he was planning on asking you anyway and he didn’t want to now be on your dad’s bad side because of it. By super nervous I mean completely freaking out because he had no idea what to say or do now because he has to go back on his word and your dad’s going to be so mad omg. Your dad could definitely see how panickedTom was because he’s laughing so much and like slaps him on the shoulder and says “relax kid, you can still marry my daughter, you’re a great guy and I’d be honored to call you my son-in-law.”

Tom is practically SOBBING because oh my god he’s not going to die and did he just say SoN-iN-LaW???? They hug and come back over to you and your mum and poor Tommy looks so dazed and exhausted and you’re internally like wth happened??

You and Tom go to pay the bill and you come back to your mum smiling like crazy and wiping tears away and trying to hide it from you and you’re like “ok seriously what the heCK is going on??” and they say that Tom actually beat your father for once and you’re like “wow ok that is a huge moment” but you know that’s not it because you’re not an idiot.

And a few weeks later Tom proposed and you say yes obvs and a few hours later you realise and you’re like “was that what happened at the golf course?!?!?!?!” and you get married at the course and your dad tells the story in his toast and it’s all very happy

~fin~


	5. Wonderful Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Based on the song 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton
> 
> Tom's overwhelmed with love for you at your first premier with him

It was your first premiere with Tom and it was safe to say you were _freaking out_. You’d had your dress picked out for weeks, you knew it fit perfectly and that it looked amazing on you but you couldn’t help thinking you should have chosen the other dress instead. You knew it was just the nerves talking and that if you had the other dress right now you’d be thinking that you should have gotten a different one anyway but logic wasn’t helping your anxious brain right now.

You take a few deep breaths, willing the thoughts out of your mind to focus on doing your hair and makeup for the night. You take a moment to look over your work in the mirror, deeming it satisfactory you slip on your dress and call Tom in to help with the zip. You relax at the feeling of his hands grazing your back, the reassurance of him being by your side tonight is about the only thing keeping your nerves together. You feel Tom’s hands rest on your arms and he presses a kiss to your exposed shoulder. You turn slowly to face him.

“Do I look alright?”

He blinks a couple of times, mouth fallen softly open before curling up into a warm smile, “Yes, darling, you look wonderful.”

~

The purple carpet is a flash of cameras, questions, and fans. Tom was well used to it by now and, while usually the fans and interviewers grab his attention, tonight he held back. He’d rather stand with you tucked into his side, breathing in the scent of you and revelling in the warmth of your skin against his. He’s smiling softly, eyes glazed over when he feels you slowly pull away from him. He sees the staff calling everyone inside for the premiere and falls into step beside you, hand closing around yours. Once you’re in the more private area you turn to him.

“Do you feel alright? You haven’t been yourself tonight.”

Your eyes are filled with concern, your soft hand reaching out to cradle his cheek when he doesn’t respond, your stunning dress, your beautiful face, your absolute and total love for him, Tom was overwhelmed with it all. He brings his hands up to cover yours, leaning into your touch and smiling softly. 

“I feel wonderful tonight.” _You just don’t realise how much I love you_ , he finishes the sentence in his head.


	6. Kiwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Based on the song 'Kiwi' by Harry Styles
> 
> Tom meets a girl at a bar and is swept up into her world of drinks, sex and chaos. (It's really short I'm sorry lmao)

Tom met her in a bar, her black dress clung to her hips as she swayed to the music, he followed the rhythm with his eyes in a drunken hypnosis that would cloud his head for weeks. His eyes raked her up and down as she downed the rest of her drink, striding over and leaning into him to whisper into his ear. The scent of whiskey-soaked into his senses and the ghost of her breath burnt like fire on his neck.

She was a natural disaster, a whirlwind of smoke and whiskey, a forest fire of sex and bad decisions, hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect. She was a flood and Tom was drowning in her. He never saw her before midnight, never saw her less than two drinks in, and almost every night he’d end up waking up in an empty bed, head pounding and the sweetest taste in his mouth. 


	7. Quit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where things that you draw on your skin appear on your soulmate 
> 
> (Sorry for the formatting)

  * Soulmate au where things that you draw on your skin appear on your soulmate in the same place
  * It kicks in at the point where you're both ready for each other and will have a happy healthy relationship
  * For some people it's after big life events or huge self-actualizing revelations about themselves
  * For others it just happens at a seemingly random time of a seemingly random day
  * For some people it activates when they're children, teenagers or young adults, for others it can take years and years, not activating until your elderly years
  * The marks stay until your soulmate rubs them off or they fade away



\---

  * You're sitting around procrastinating an assignment one day, doodling a swirly design on your arm 
  * You feel an unfamiliar tingling next to the design and the words _Would you stop that?_ appear
  * You freak tf out because what the hell?? All of a sudden your soulmate (?!???!!??) shows up
  * And say something really rude?!?!??
  * The words disappear
  * You just lick your finger and scrub the doodle away
  * Another message appears saying _Thank you_
  * You're just completely dumbfounded
  * Like what are you supposed to do now???
  * You try and forget about it, deciding to deal with it later while you busy yourself with jobs around the house



\---

  * A few hours later you feel that same tingling again and freeze, take a breath and look down at your arm



__ Sorry about before, I was on set and your doodles weren't exactly a part of the costume design _ _

  * They were an actor? It was still really rude
  * You grab a pen and write back



__ Oh, that's ok, I guess _ _

  * His first message disappears



__ I'll make it up to you, I promise xx _ _

  * And then underneath



__ I'm Tom _ _

  * You can't help but smile, the name already sounding so familiar in your thoughts. 



_ You can start by giving me your number _

  * You enter the digits that appear into your phone, typing out a message:



_ I'm (Y/N) _

  * After that, you guys are pretty much texting constantly



\---

  * You were in a lecture, trying your best to ignore the incessant buzzing in your pocket that must be Tom blowing up your phone
  * The buzzing stops and you can finally start paying attention
  * That is, until you feel the familiar tingling on your arm
  * You glance down and see a crude doodle of a penis on your arm
  * You scoff out a laugh and write back



__ Ha ha very mature _ _

  * He just continued to draw dicks all over your arm
  * You pulled down your sleeves to cover them, the faint tingling more of a comfort while you turn your attention back to your professor
  * That is until you feel the tingling on the side of your neck, and then your cheek
  * You lean your cheek against your palm and do your best to cover your neck, hurriedly writing a note on your arm



__ Quit it, I'm in class _ _

  * Tom doesn't respond, but you feel the drawings being washed away
  * A little heart appears on your hand and you break out into a grin, adding your own next to it
  * After that day you're usually sporting the two hearts on your hand or arm somewhere
  * You get into the habit of keeping a pen on you at all times



\---

  * The two of you have been texting a lot, and call over Skype or Facebook when your schedules line up
  * But you've never FaceTimed, nor have you shared any photos of yourself, despite Tom's constant pestering
  * You were very familiar with what Tom looked like at this point, having seen Spiderman and various interviews
  * But you were very unsure and insecure about sharing your own appearance, saying you don't photograph well and you don't want his first impression of you to be bad
  * Eventually, he convinces you to FaceTime and you have to admit that you desperately want to see his face while he talks to you too
  * He gushes the entire time about how beautiful you are, sometimes interrupting you to say so before apologising and asking you to continue
  * He doesn't stop after the call, texting you constantly about how pretty you are and how he wants to see your face more
  * You FaceTime a lot after that



\---

  * One day you feel a tingling on the inside of your wrist, your usual communication spot with Tom



__ Print scenes _ _

  * You frown in confusion, he wanted you to print something?
  * You realized with a soft 'ooh’ that he'd written the note for himself as a reminder
  * You scribble a little smiley face next to the note and go about the rest of your day, occasionally glancing down at the note and smiling at the reminder of Tom



\---

  * You find out pretty early on that he lives in London, a fair distance from where you live
  * It sucks that you can't see each other all the time and both of you have busy schedules so it's a while before you can travel to meet up
  * Eventually, you have a few weeks off and have enough saved to make the trip and you arrange to meet Tom at the airport
  * You spot his form across the room, facing away from you and quietly approach him, when you're a few meters behind him you take your pen and write a message on your wrist



__ Turn around _ _

  * He spins around so fast and you see the widest grin on his face and he's shining like the sun



\---

  * There's pretty much always some kind of note or drawing on your skin
  * Sometimes it's a little _I love you_ note
  * Sometimes it's little hearts or smiley faces
  * You have a habit of doodling when you're bored so there are lots of drawings of flowers or eyes or crowns 
  * You have to wash it all off when Tom's filming
  * But even then there's usually a sneaky heart on your stomachs or thighs, somewhere the cameras won't see
  * Sometimes interviewers point out the doodles or fans spot them in photos or meet-ups
  * Tom always goes red and can't stop himself from grinning when he says they're from his soulmate 
  * Harrison makes fun of them CONSTANTLY
  * But also likes to write little notes to you via Tom's arm saying hello
  * Once you had a whole conversation while Tom was asleep
  * If you get the chance to watch him doing something live you like to draw something and watch it appear on his skin
  * You always catch him glance at it and smiling even though he's trying to ignore it and focus




	8. Lost In Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Lost In Japan' by Shawn Mendes

\- he’d be in South Korea on a press tour and you’d be on a work or holiday trip in Japan

\- the cast would get one day off to explore after their press duties, before the next country

\- Tom’s begging you to let him come and see you because he’s been away for so long and you’re so close

\- and you’re like no Tom you only have one day off you need to relax you’ve spent enough time on aeroplanes lately

\- but eventually, you agree because it’s been so long and you miss him heaps too

\- he’s already at the airport when you agree and is on the next flight over

\- he meets you at your hotel room and you spend the next 20 hours or so watching movies and making out and dancing around and drinking and it’s everything you could’ve asked for

\- he works out which flight he needs to take to get to the next interview that allows him to spend the most possible time with you

\- thankfully there’s minimal traffic so you make it in time and he gets his flight

\- he’s still 15 minutes late to his interview and he SPRINTS in all apologetic and flustered

\- but he has the biggest grin on his face for DAYS


	9. England vs Croatia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s efforts to stay updated on an important World Cup game while filming Far From Home

“But when England wins they'll be playing France in the final because they beat out Belgium and oh mate,” Tom clapped his hands on Harrison's shoulders, “that'll be the game of a lifetime.”

“Ok ok I get it, you need to know the score.” Haz waved him off, going back to sorting through the pages of Tom's script to find the scenes they were shooting that day. 

“No you don't understand,” he pulled on his friend’s shoulders again, making him stand up and face him again, eyes deadlocked on each other with an unwavering intensity, “ I need to know  _ everything _ .”

And that's how it came to this, Harrison screaming various things about the game between takes. Since no one in their right mind likes watching repetitive action for two hours here are some match highlights: 

“England got a goal!”

**“What already?”**

“Yeah, I think it was a penalty?”

-

“Number 23 made a good save.”

**“What? Which team? What happened?”**

“ _ Tom we need you back on set! _ ”

**“Goddammit.”**

-

“ _ Cut! Alright let's do that again, this time Tom could you not lean so far to the right? It throws off the balance of the shot _ .”

“Croatia got a goal.”

**“NOO! Fuck!”**

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

**“Oh uh, not you Jon, sorry, lean less to the right, I can do that.”**

-

**“Haz, anything happened?”**

“Not really, Croatia hit one off the post but it didn't go in.”

**“Oh thank fuck.”**

-

“They're going into overtime.”

**“WHAT??”**

“ _ Cut! Come on guys, we're rolling. Are they really though? That's intense. _ ”

-

“England almost scored!”

**“FUCK!”**

-

“Pickford’s being a beast again!”

**“Fuck yeah he is!”**

“ _ Tom, language, come on. _ ”

**“What? We're not rolling are we?”**

-

**“Haz! Haz, what's happening?”**

“I'm sorry mate.”

**“What? Why? What happened?”**

“They lost.”

“Tom?”

“Why are you on the floor?”

“ _ Tom we need you on set. _ ”

**“I just… I need a minute.”**


	10. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has issues with acne and compulsively picking her skin, Tom is an adorably supportive boyfriend

\- Tom’s had/has issues with acne so he understands the struggle but he also has a team of people to help him with skincare and all that

\- So he 100% finds you someone who can help clear up your skin and give you less to pick at in the first place

\- You also go shopping together for skincare products and he does his best to make buying/using them fun because he knows you kind of hate it

\- He’d get you up to do your nightly and morning routines together and put on your favourite songs to make the time go by faster

\- And when you get frustrated with it not working immediately he’d hug you and tell you that eventually, you’ll find the right products

\- He insists on fortnightly facials and you make a whole day out of going to the spa and eating doughnuts and spoiling each other

\- He insists on silk pillowcases for both of you because “Cotton dries out your face and frizzes your hair!!” and you make fun of him for being a princess a lot but you secretly love how soft it is

\- Everything you do he does as well because he’s so supportive and loving and he knows it makes it more fun for you

\- He’s constantly telling you how beautiful you are, even on your worst acne days (especially on your worst acne days)

\- He stops covering up his acne/acne scars so much to make you feel better about your skin and publicly show his support 

\- You open up to him about your face-picking habit one night when he’s being super loving and supportive and trying to get you to do the skincare routine but you don’t feel like you deserve any of it because he’s being so nice and loving and you’re ruining all his work by picking at your skin anyway

\- And he holds you and pats your hair while you cry and then makes you do the skincare anyway so you can go to bed 

\- And while you’re in bed he’s telling you that it’s ok and he understands bad habits/how hard dealing with acne can be and that it’s an anxiety thing and that he doesn’t love you any less

\- The next day you have like an actual conversation about it and you tell him that it’d probably your worst habit and you really want to stop but nothing seems to work

\- So he makes you promise to tell him whenever you feel like touching/picking at your skin, which you do

\- In public when you run your fingers over your skin scanning for something to pick he casually wraps his arms around you from behind and lowers your hands because he knows you’re insecure about it and it just looks like he’s being cute with his S/O

\- If you’re sitting down his default plan is to sit in your lap and trap your hands until you’re in fits of laughter and the compulsion is gone

\- But at home, he has 100 different strategies to help

\- Like getting you to braid his hair or do his makeup

\- Or tickling you until you can’t breathe

\- Or insisting you both do facemasks

\- Or watching a scary movie with you sitting between his legs and him holding you (and your hands) to your chest

\- Or he gives you a specific hand-focused task like chopping vegetables into perfect cubes

\- He’s surprisingly good at coming up with new ways to focus your mind and occupy your hands and it makes you feel so loved every time he does

\- He asks you to find a hand-focused hobby and you take up knitting/embroidery and make him lots of stupid hats/pictures

\- The first thing you make him is a Hufflepuff scarf and he gets mad because “I’m totally a Gryffindor, what the hell?” “No Tom you’re a Hufflepuff TRUST ME”

\- The first time he leaves for filming is really hard

\- You try to text him whenever you feel the compulsions but it’d difficult because it’s often completely subconscious and without him there to notice when that happens and stop you it doesn’t take long to go back to old habits

\- By the time he comes home your face is a mess and you cry about it but he’s (once again) super supportive and understanding and like “It’ll get easier to manage on your own baby, I promise”

\- And it does, slowly, but it does

\- Every time he goes away and comes back your face looks slightly better and he doesn’t say anything about it but you know he’s super proud of you from his warm smiles and all the extra forehead and cheek and general face kisses you get

\- AND THEN ONE DAY he comes back and your face looks great! And you’re bouncing up and down like “Tommy I didn’t pick at it once I did it !!” and he’s SO PROUD of you he’s beaming

\- And he takes you on a super fancy date at your favourite restaurant to celebrate and show off your nice clean skin

\- When you bring up the idea of getting some laser therapy to treat your acne scars he tells you that it’s absolutely up to you but he actually thinks it’s super cute and that your scars match his so he says his vote is no because you’re beautiful no matter what

\- You decide not to get the treatment because who could say no after that??

\- Red carpets can be difficult

\- You always feel like your acne/scars will be super obvious under the harsh lights and next to everyone else’s flawless skin

\- Tom always makes extra sure to smother you in compliments through the whole event

\- And he holds your hand/s the whole time because he knows the extra anxiety will make you try to pick

\- Someone once made a comment about your acne/scars and you felt terrible but Tom absolutely ripped into them and told them to fuck right off and wiped off his own makeup to show his scars

\- You have an interview with Tom and they (very nicely) bring up how much your skin has improved and you tell them all about how Tom helps and it’s all very cute and he’s very blushy at the praise


	11. Bless You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you sneeze when your soulmate does
> 
> (Featuring Peter Parker)

**Premise**

\- soulmate au where you and your soulmate have a connection from birth

\- that connection is that whenever your soulmate sneezes, you sneeze too

\- and whenever you sneeze, they sneeze at the same time

\- it takes a while to be able to distinguish b/w your sneezes and your soulmate’s sneezes

\- but you know how everyone sneezes differently?

\- you eventually get to know the two types of sneezes you do and which one is yours/theirs

**Tom Holland**

\- the fUNNIEST thing to me is imagining Tom in the middle of filming a SUPER important scene or in a huge interview or event and all of a sudden he starts sneezing uncontrollably because his soulmate is having a sneezing fit

\- like poor baby boy is just trying to answer this question but he just needs a TISSUE

\- or he has to take a solid ten-minute break in his trailer to wait for his/your face to calm down 

\- because he’s always traveling there are SO MANY times where one of you got woken up in the middle of the damn night because the other sneezed

\- and it’s always followed with an apology text 

\- if you have allergies Tom is always so up your ass about taking anti-histamines because “darling, I can’t be sneezing during this panel, take your pills love”

\- if you know Tom’s had a stressful day filming but you can’t be there because you’re far away you’ll deliberately huff some pepper or rub your face in some plants because you know it helps him release tension and the reminder of you helps

\- he always sends you an ‘I love you’ text and you usually end up FaceTiming because he really does need a break

\- you met through Harrison because you were out and about and sneezed and he runs up to you like “I KNOW THAT SNEEZE YOU’RE MY FRIEND’S SOULMATE HI”

\- your soulmate getting sick sucks because there’s so much extra sneezing but when you’re BOTH sick oh man

\- you’re both cuddled up under the couch under blankets with boxes of tissues stocked up around you and every now and then you both sneeze and after a moment of recovery you both burst into a fit of giggles because it’s ridiculous

**Peter Parker**

\- you and Peter would meet in the public library when you were both sitting separately in the study section and you sneeze at the same time and both your heads whip up like “YOU”

\- you always end up sneezing at the most inopportune times, specifically when Petey’s out doing his Spider-Man thang

\- meaning sometimes the bruises on his face don’t come from bad guys, they come from him smacking into buildings because you made him sneeze in the middle of him swinging around Queens

\- he’s  _ terrified _ of sneezing in front of the bad guys because then they’d know you exist and that he has a weak spot and they can use you to hurt him and he would rather die than have you hurt because of him

\- which causes some ridiculous scenarios of him spontaneously thwipping away mid-sentence because he can feel a sneeze coming

\- by now Peter knows that you sneeze when you’re crying really intensely and he knows what those sneezes are like so whenever he has one he’s dropping everything to come see you and comfort you and make sure you’re ok

\- alternatively, you’re another vigilante trying to help Queens and you’ve had your run-ins with Spidey before and they haven’t exactly been friendly

\- he doesn’t want anyone else doing this because he doesn’t want anyone getting hurt like he does because he has his healing thing so he can handle it

\- so you’ve had some mild (read: intense) arguments because he’s bad at expressing himself and you’ve always been really defensive when it comes to proving yourself

\- you run into each other one evening and you’ve got a cut on your arm and Peter’s being all concerned but you’re like “I can handle my damn self Spiderman!” 

\- and you’re both yelling when suddenly you both stop and sneeze

\- and you just stare at each other silently

\- and you’re like “I’m sure that was just a coincidence”

\- and then you both sneeze again

\- and you’re like “Nope! No way, wHaT a rAnDoM SeRiEs oF EvEnTs”

\- and then you sneeze again because APPARENTLY, the universe has a vengeance against you and a KILLER sense of irony

\- and you just “goddamit FINE! I’ll see you around Spidey” and leave

\- and the whole time poor baby Peter’s been standing there super bewildered between sneezes bc what the actual  _ flip _ just happened???


	12. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Tom finds out he's readers first boyfriend

\- you were 22 and you’d never been in a relationship when you met Tom  
\- you didn’t really see it as a big deal, you knew that everyone takes life at their own pace and it’s not like you’d never had the opportunity, you’d just never found someone you liked enough to commit to  
\- when you started seeing Tom it wasn’t really something you felt the need to bring up  
\- you were comfortable enough around him that everything felt natural  
\- and you knew it was probably something he _should_ know, but it got the point where it had been too long to say anything  
\- it was coming up on your two-month anniversary and you wanted to do something special for him  
\- you asked him to have dinner at your apartment and set to work decking the place out in candles and flowers and romantic music  
\- you dimmed the lights, mostly relying on the candles for light  
\- you stood back to survey your work, fake roses and rose petals were covering almost every surface, candles were flickering on every available bench, table and mantlepiece, slow music was playing softly in the background  
\- it looked right out of a movie and you couldn’t be more proud  
\- when Tom walked in the door you were expecting him to be surprised but happy, a little overwhelmed but in a good way, maybe a tear or two but you wouldn’t wanna jinx it  
\- what you didn’t expect was the mixture of fear and terror on his face as he took in the apartment  
\- “uhhh babe? what’s all this?”  
\- you started to panic a little, he obviously didn’t like it  
\- “oh, uhm, i’m sorry, is it too much? i’m so sorry i did way too much, i shouldn’t’ve done all this i just-”  
\- you put your face in your hands  
\- ”i’m sorry i’ve never done this before…”  
\- you look down at the floor and fiddle with your hands while Tom looks around still trying to take it all in  
\- “i mean.. yeah, we’ve only been together for two months”  
\- “i know i know i just, i dunno, i don’t have much of a reference for this kinda stuff”  
\- “what do you mean?  
\- “i mean i’ve never really had a boyfriend before you? i think that’s- i mean, yeah, that’s what i… mean”  
\- “what… why didn’t you-”  
\- Tom cut himself off with his own laughter  
\- “why didn’t you just tell me?”  
\- he laughed harder, it was infectious, you couldn’t help but laugh along with him  
\- “i dunno, it wasn’t relevant and then it’d been too long and it was weird”  
\- “okay okay, well why don’t we clean some of this up and order a pizza or something?”  
\- Tom grinned at you and you grinned back  
\- “yeah, that sounds great”


	13. World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Watching the World Cup with Tom

\- Obviously, Tom’s rooting for England but you’re backing the running champs Germany   
\- You guys weren’t paying so much attention during the first stage since there were so many games, you’d keep up to date with the FIFA app and have them on in the background sometimes though  
\- Except for the games your teams are playing in, you’d always watch those, and you’d try to watch them together  
\- During the other games, you’d often shoot each other the occasional text of “did you see that save Lloris made? #ledgend” - “DID YOU SEE THE BUG THAT TRIED TO FLY IN HIS MOUTH????”  
\- But the games you did watch together oh boy  
\- Lots of sitting _right_ on the edge of your seat, the occasional yelling, way more pacing than is probably healthy  
\- When Mexico beat Germany you just lay on the floor with your hands over your face for half an hour  
\- ~~Tom definitely didn’t post it to his Instagram story~~  
\- Tom was very happy the day England _thrashed_ Panama, he bragged the entire day about his 6-1 win against your 2-1 with Sweden  
\- Since Germany got knocked out by South Korea you’d started rooting for England with Tom  
\- England immediately lost to Belgium and Tom joked about you causing your teams to lose   
\- You were both low-key annoyed that England and Germany didn’t play each other bc you _know_ there’d be so much banter and joking rivalry   
\- You still go on about how each of you definitely would have crushed the other  
\- The England-Sweden game was one you got to watch together  
\- You both absolutely _lose_ it when Pickford makes _that_ save  
 _(the following is me making up stuff about the next few games)_  
\- When England wins the semis against Croatia you seriously consider flying out to Russia for the final  
\- You end up huddling up together on the couch, Tom live-tweets the whole thing, including bits of your silly commentary 


	14. Cooking Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Taking cooking classes with Tom

\- You and Tom moved in together a few weeks ago and everything was going great  
\- You got along super well, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, every day was so fun and cosy and you were both still caught up in the elation of finally living together   
\- But it didn’t take you long to realise you had a problem when it came to food  
\- A week, it took you a week, because that’s when you had to take the bins out and see all of the take-out boxes you’d accumulated  
\- So you make a promise to cook together at least three times a week, even though neither of you had really cooked much before  
\- You start with fried rice, because how could you possibly mess up fried rice? And Tom swears he’s made it successfully before  
\- It’s all going surprisingly well, you chopped the veggies, Tom made some rice on the stove and you were having a great time chatting and laughing  
\- Until you lift the lid on your finished dish and find… risotto  
\- Your rice was all sticky and it tasted like fried rice, just with the texture of risotto  
\- That night you decided you might need some help

\- The first class was “Easy Weekday Dinners” and you learnt how to make stir-fried beef red spice curry with rice, Moroccan chicken with spiced couscous, pasta with a tomato and pork sausage ragu, oven baked salmon with salsa-verde sauce  
\- It was very intimidating for both of you with all the fancy terminology and descriptions they used on the website but believe it or not, it was the simplest available, at least you recognised the dishes on this one  
\- You learnt so much about ingredients and proper preparation, how to actually flavour different foods with spices, how different cooking methods impacts the flavour and texture and which vegetables pair well with which flavours  
\- By the end of the session, you were both feeling much more confident about cooking at home  
\- Not only had you learnt a few dishes to get you by, you were a lot more competent when it came to reading and understanding recipes   
\- It became a fun weekend routine with the two of you, planning out your meals depending on who’s going to be home when and going grocery shopping for the week’s supplies  
\- You and Tom have been living together for a few weeks now and without a doubt, the best part about living with Tom Holland was coming home to see your boyfriend dancing around the kitchen preparing dinner


End file.
